Two worlds
by Masterdragonslayer21
Summary: In two different worlds, everything was going regular as your everyday routine. Then, when the two worlds collide, all hell breaks loose.
1. prologue

Today was different. Somehow my usual routine ended up being thrown away like the day to day trash and I just couldn't care less. Nature's balance was out of tune and for what made sense, my very own senses were off as well. Now i know what you may be thinking and no it was not by impulse but pure choice. I am the only girl who resisted the so called charming, cunning yet relentless playboy known as Jace Herondale.

Yup. The Jace Herondale but i guess you may say he did, in a way, try to change for me but it was all a ruse in disguise.


	2. Chapter 1

Let me start you all off where it began, where the ugly started to show. Since being the only child was stressful to me for not making friends without being awkward, I decided to escape to the woods to talk with my friends which happen to be fairies, pixies and lycanthropes. Before you even ask, my gift is heightened senses, and keen sight so not much for a 5'7 girl like me. For days and weeks, i had prayed someone would believe me but alas nothing. All i got was day and night beatings from my entire family who labeled me a freak with a wild imagination.

It broke my 5 year old heart to hear them say so many hurtful words to me like that so easily. So that's when i ran to the woods for comfort that night only to trip over a fallen branch and into _him._

 _"Who are you?"_ My tiny timid voice asked this unknown stranger who had caught me.

 **"You can see me? How?"** He questioned my abilities but since i was angry, i kneed him in the balls and slapped him before turning my head with a huff.

 **"Damn! Never felt pain like that before since Alec kicked my ass once."** He coughed, getting to his feet.

 _"Good. You deserved it just like everyone else on this planet does!"_ I huffed in anger, glaring at the boy.

 **"Well I'm Jace and who are you troublemaker?"** He tried joking with me.

 _"Harmony. Harmony Moon."_ I say, shaking his extended hand.

But little did i know back then what i knew now about him and his ways.


	3. TW Chapter 2

On that very same day, Jace Wayland had taken me under his diabolical and malevolent wings to learn the shadow hunter ways. So from age 5 to now 18, i fought in battles that turned to wars, runed from head to toe and closed myself from any and all emotion i ever had before.

 **"Hey Har? What's going on?"** Isabelle Lightwood, my best friend and now parabatai asked me.

 _"Nothing Izzy. I guess you can say last minute jitters from this upcoming_ _test we must do."_ I muttered in annoyance.

 **"I heard grumbling. Is someone angry about something?"** Alec, Jace's parabatai, asks the both of us with a smirk.

 _"Funny Lightwood but just remember who kicked your ass several times."_ I reminded him with my signature glare.

 **"Well if it isn't Harmony and her famous glare. Who is the bearer of it this time?"** Jace questions rather annoyingly.

 _"You and your damn parabatai. Do me a favor and leave me the hell alone."_ I snapped, storming off to my room.

 **"What got her panties in a twist?"** Jace asked Isabelle.

 **"I don't know but whatever it is, i fear it isn't good."** Isabelle worried for her parabatai.

 **"Hey Izzy it'll be alright. Besides Harmony is a strong woman who can handle anything and is damn lucky to have you."** Alec reassured his flesh and blood while i hid around the corner.

It was confusing then and it will be now but the phrase 'closer than blood' will never mean the same thing to me again.


	4. TW Chapter 3

_"Harmony this! Harmony that! Ugh why can't they just focus on someone else for once?!"_ I snapped, flipping my table over.

 ** _Knock knock knock knock_**

 **"Har it's me. Are you okay?"** Isabelle says from behind the door.

 _"Uh yeah just nervous i guess!"_ I call back to her.

 **"Well don't be! I know you'll do great because you will have me by your side so what do you say parabatai?"** She states from the door.

 _"Sure but no funny business or I'm coming for you and your damn family."_ I joked, grabbing my weapons and stelie before meeting her downstairs.

 ** _*time skip*_**

 ** _Alright Ladies and Gentlemen! it is time to see who is going to be head of the Institute here in New York! All you and your parabatai have to do is pass all 5 stages successfully and then you will be chosen._**

 **"Seems easy."** Jace says with ease.

 **"Easy for you to say about the whole damn thing Jace. I've been wanting this my entire life so please don't screw this up for me."** Alec snapped at his parabatai.

 **"I don't know big brother, seems as though Jace already has."** Isabelle joked with a smile.

 **"Hey when did you guys get here?"** Alec asked.

 _"Few minutes ago. Maybe you should be the one worrying about paying attention."_ I teased him lightly.

 ** _Okay everyone ready your weapons and wait for my signal!_**

 ** _"You heard her Alec, don't want these girls beating us."_** Jace sneered, readying his seraph blade.

 _"Say what you want Wayland but it'll be us on the other side smiling while you fail."_ I rolled my eyes at him.

 ** _GO!_**

As we took off in the darkness, ready to face the unknown when really it was your own kind to betray.


	5. TW chapter 4

I focused on this test. Izzy always wanted to outshine her brother in a playful way. It was a way for a brother and sister to prove to each other who was best and it didn't matter who got in the way or in this case, me. So once we entered, I focused my senses to hear two drax demons approaching us while two shadowhunters did at the same time.

 **"Har what is it?"** Izzy's natural smooth talking voice asked as she stood back to back with me.

 _"Two drax on your right, two hunters on my left. Ready Izzy?" I asked, seraph blades aglow._

 **"Yeah. I was born ready."** She replies as I hear her attack the first drax and I attack the first shadowhunter.

Once we took them down, I felt her against my back again and I smirked to myself. I knew this time we would beat Alec and Jace.

 **"Oh and Har?"** She says to me in the dark.

 _"What is it Izzy?"_ I asked her, walking side by side now.

 **"No hard feelings."** I heard her say before I felt her dagger pierce my abdomen skin and then another pierce my deltoid, hitting direct bone.

 _"AAAAAHHHHH!"_ I howled in agonizing pain as I pulled the one from my abdomen out and dropped to my knees.

" _Izzy? Wh... What about us? About parabatai's?"_ I coughed slightly while asking.

 **"Silly Harmony. As far as I'm concerned, I have no parabatai."** She spat in my face before cracking her whip several times across my back then leaving me there a mess.

 _"ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD!"_ I screamed with so much anger that I got to my feet with no problem and dashed off to find her.

 ** _*a few hours later*_**

 ** _Congratulations to Harmony_** ** _Moon and her parabatai Isabelle Lightwood! They have won th... oh my gosh! By the angel! who did this to you child?_**

 _"She did. She isn't my parabatai and for th... the record, I finished it by myself."_ I let the words come out as everyone gasped before I fell to a knee.

 ** _Well then Harmony Moon is official head of New York's institute effective immediately. Jace take Ms. Moon to the infirmary now._**

 **"Yes ma'am."** His sullen voice replied, picking me up to carry me there in a flash.

 ** _*a few minutes later*_**

 **"How is she?"** Me, Alec and Izzy said at the same time the doctor came out.

"She is stable but whatever you did Ms. Lightwood, she doesn't even want to speak with you." She tells us, shocking us three.

 **"First she disclaims me as her parabatai and now she doesn't want to see me? What did I even do wrong?"** Izzy asked saddened.

"I believed she used the term traitor and I quote, 'the worst betrayal I've felt since I found out everyone hates me.' " She said with sadness.

 **"Look, can we at least see her?"** Alec asked impatiently.

"Of course! she doesn't mind at all." she says as she guides us.

 **"Don't worry Izzy, we'll talk some sense into her."** I assure her with a hand on her shoulder.

 **"Hope so or else I've lost my parabatai forever."** Izzy sighs before sitting back down with a saddened look while we entered to see the unexpected.

Maybe it was for the best that Izzy stayed outside the infirmary.


	6. TW Chapter 5

Now it has been a couple of days since the whole test debacle and Izzy hasn't visited me since when hurt me but it's what I get for even trusting her. I mean, she is the one who hurt me when all I wanted was to help.

 **"Alright Ms. Moon, you are free to lead whenever you please."** the doctor informed me as I nodded.

Today was my time to shine and nobody is going to stop me now.

 **"Harmony can we talk?"** Well this can't be good.

 _"Depends. Are you going to try and kill me like before, when we we in the tunnels?"_ I answered, crossing my arms at her.

 **"Har you know I wouldn't do that to you! Plus it was dark so how was I suppose to make out you exactly?"** She brought up a good point.

 _"Don't try to justisfy what you did. It really hurt me what you said and did to me."_ I said with an overflow of emotions accidentally.

 **"Harmony what do you think I did to you?"** Izzy asked me with a look of serious concern on her face.

 _"You seriously don't remember?"_ I asked her incredously.

 **"Yes because I wasn't the one who attacked you!"** She exclaimed her point again.

 _"Then you wouldn't mind asking Jace or Alec because they sure seem to believe you."_ I scoffed, walking off to fulfill my duties.

 ** _*Isabelle's pov*_**

 **"Alec! Jace!"** I call for them.

 **"Yeah Izzy?"** Alec was the first to answer.

 **"What is it?"** Jace asked me.

 **"It's Harmony. She won't tell me what happened during the test trial. She says that you two know and to ask you two so spill it now or I'll beat it out of you."** I threatened with a warning glare.

 **"I'm sorry Izzy but I have no idea."** Alec got off the hook easily.

 **"Then you come with me now Wayland."** I dragged Jace to another hallway.

 **"Easy there Lightwood! What is it that you want to know?"** Jace questioned with a stolic look upon his face.

 **"What happened? What happened during the test trial that changed Harmony? My very own parabatai?"** I rose my voice on the very last part.

 _Will Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Wayland report to the main hallway immediately._

 **"This can't be good."** I sigh in frustration.

 **"Relax. I'm sure she's only testing us when we get there."** Jace jokes with us.

 **"Better hope so."** I returned with bitterness.

 ** _*moments later, Harmony's pov*_**

 _"Ah good, you're all here."_ I say as they arrive.

 **"What do you want Harmony?"** Alec asked, hitting my wrapped ribs causing pain to rack them.

 _"For her to tell the truth after you take care of the Seelie problem."_ I inform them which made them surprised.

 **"Seelie problem?"** Jace spoke up confused.

 _"Yes Seelie problem. It seems as though whatever was set off into the air, the object made them... well you can see."_ I showed them the video clips.

 **"No..."** Isabelle softly says while watching them.

 _"Isabelle and Alec will take the Southeast part with help and Jace and I will take the Northwest half with some back up. Any problems?"_ I asked them now.

 **"No ma'am. None at all."** All three responded at the same time.

 _"Good. now gather men for your team while Jace and I do the small because we move out at dawn."_ I gave the order as I let out a stressed sigh.

 **"Okay Moon, what really went down in those tunnels?"** Jace saw right through me.

 _"Promise you won't tell?"_ I asked of him for a first.

 **"On the angel."** He swore, which was a first.

" _I think I may have been mistaken as to who may have really attacked me that day Jace."_ I finally came clean.

 **"What do you mean by that Harmony?"** He asked a bit concerned now for me.

 _"What I mean is, I don't think it was Isabelle who attacked me that day in the tunnels."_ I admitted defeat.

 **"Knew it. Anyways, then if it wasn't her who do you think it was?"** Jace pushed the obvious towards the question he just asked me.

 _"Clary Fairchild, Luke's daughter and Jonathan's wife."_ I stated as all color drained from Jace's face and entire body once I had said that to him.


	7. TW Chapter 6

**"Clary? Why Clary when you were accusing Izzy just a few seconds ago?"** Jace asked me with a stolic questioning look of anger.

 _"Because Jace, you know what I'm capable of so I know for a fact that my parabatai doesn't have orange hair unless she got it dyed or so."_ I explained which made him sigh frustratingly.

 **"You may be right but why would Clary, of all people, do something like that?"** Jace asked slightly confused.

 _"Maybe she was jealous? Angry with me for taking Isabelle away from her that she'd try to drive a wedge between the two of us."_ I gave a couple of explainations as to why.

 **"Maybe Moon but I know for a fact that you do owe Izzy an apology big time."** Jace had to remind me.

 _"I know Wayland now find us some troops to help us."_ I joked while staring at the screen.

 ** _*moments later, Isabelle's pov*_**

I can't believe it. Clary tried to kill my parabatai and pin it all on me? Let's see who wins this game huh Fairchild.

 **"Ugh..."** I grunted as Harmony bumped into me with Jace by accident.

 _"Oh uh Izzy I didn't see you there."_ She says a bit awkwardly.

 **"It's fine Har. Are you okay though?"** I asked her, hopefully she doesn't know that I know.

 _"Yeah I am. Listen Izzy I'm sorry for blaming you for attacking me when it really wasn't you."_ She apologized to me.

 **"It's okay Har no harm done."** I said, hugging her with my signature smile.

 _"Thanks Parabatai, I knew I can count on you."_ She whispered in my ear while returning the hug.

 **"Yup but if it wasn't me, who was it then?"** I asked her and Jace.

 **"Harmony claims it to be Clary."** Jace answered for her as Alec approached us.

 **"What about Clary?"** Alec asked confused.

 **"Har seems to claim that Clary attacked her during the test trial dressed as me."** I caught my brother up.

 **"Good to know since she was spotted by Raphael, Simon and a couple other vampires trying to attack mundanes with some fellow Seelies."** Alec informed us as anger boiled up inside of me.

 **"So it was true then! So how come I didn't feel any pain!?"** I snapped, my whip at the ready.

 **"She did it."** Alec vaguely spoke up.

 _"Did what Alec?"_ Harmony asked confused.

 **"She used pain nullifiying serum so Izzy wouldn't come find you."** Jace explained, my anger boiling to a point.

 **"When I find that orange haired bitch, I'm gonna make her regret messing with my parabatai, my blood, my family!"** I shouted, storming off ahead of the others.

 _"Wait for us Izzy!"_ I hear Harmony call out for me but it was no use. I wanted her dead and by my hands only.


	8. TW Chapter 7

Damn she was fast. It took a matter of minutes for her to reach the site where the group of mundanes were killed and us at least 5 minutes by portal. Let's just say, she wasn't very happy.

 _"So this is what she likes to do now?"_ I say with disappointment.

 **"She was good, that is, until she met Jonathan."** Alec sighs, looking over the wounds.

 _"And who exactly is this Jonathan?"_ I ask again, still leary of him.

 **"Jonathan, my half brother, is a full blooded demon who would nothing more than just to see your flesh get burn right off or your soul leave your own body."** Jace stated which sent shivers up and down my spine.

 _"Not if I can help it. Are you sure he isn't manipulating her?"_ I asked them curiously.

 **"Yeah because she almost killed me and Jace the day after she married him saying she wanted nothing to do with us no more."** Izzy explained while standing upright again.

 _"This is getting out of hand._ _We need to request an audience with the Seelie Queen now."_ I say urgently.

 **"Then let's go pay that Seelie a visit."** Alec and Izzy say at the same time.

 _"Be careful you guys. Don't be reckless like Jace here."_ I say to the brother and sister trio.

 **"Hey! I resent that!"** Jace exclaimed.

 **"We will Harmony."** Alec promised me.

 _"Oh and Alec?"_ I say, stopping them in their tracks.

 **"Yeah Harmony?"** He replied.

 _"Keep my sister safe. I mean it brother."_ I said with a solid, pained expression.

 **"Don't worry Har, I'm in good hands okay? You don't have to worry about me cause you know how to contact me alright?"** Izzy says, touching our foreheads together.

 _"Okay Izzy I trust you two. Now go before I change my mind about letting you two leave."_ I sighed, watching them disappear before our eyes.

 **"Don't worry Moon, They'll be fine."** Jace assures me with a hand on my shoulder.

 _"Better hope so or else I'm holding you responsible."_ I snapped, placing my seraph blades in their holders and started following the trail left from Clary and the Seelies.


	9. TW Chapter 8

**"So Moon, you warming up to Izzy again?"** Jace asked, walking side by side to me.

 _"More like already have. I just have a problem trus... Jace look out!"_ I yelled in time for him to block the two Seelie's attack and push them away.

 **"Harmony go!"** He ordered me to do as he gracefully jumped over one Seelie and jabbed his seraph blade through its back juat as the second Seelie's staff had pierced Jace's abdomen causing his breathing to slow down.

 _"JACE!"_ I yelled, sprinting to join the fight.

 **"Now, Jace Herondale, you join your mother."** The seelie proclaimed, raising his staff.

 _"Not if I_ _have something to do about it!"_ I shouted, piercing my seraph blade through the Seelie's heart without a care.

 _"Now who joins who?"_ I spat before hearing Jace's ragged breathing.

 _"Jace no!"_ I exclaimed, holding his head in my lap.

 **"Do... Don't cry Mo... Moon. Shadowhunters die in ba... battle all the time."** He tried to justify to me.

 _"Well not this time."_ I declared, using my stelie to draw the healing iratze on my hand before a bluish glow emenated from it as I raised my hand over his wound which made it glow even brighter.

 **"AAAHHH!"** I heard Jace scream in agony as I whimpered quietly at his screams.

 _"Just hang on Jace. It's almost done."_ I whispered, using my other hand to caress his cheek.

By now, the bluish glow had faded indicating that the iratze was fading away now and Jace was gonna be okay. Oh but this was just the start of it.

 _"Jace? Jace?"_ I say questioning my own method.

He slowly opened his blue eyes to meet mine and started to breathe as a wave of relief washed right over me.

 **"Damn Harmony that was wicked hell to go through!"** Was the first thing out of his mouth.

 _"Well sorry if I don't want to lose you."_ I accidentally blurt out.

 **"What? What did you say Harmony?"** He asked with a raised brow.

 _"Oh uh nothing. It was nothing."_ I quickly dismissed it but he suddenly grabs my hand.

 **"So you do care after all?"** He smirked, staring right into my eyes like he's trying to pierce my soul.

 _"Maybe. Why does it matter to you anyways **Herondale?"**_ I questioned him with an annoyed tone, staring right back.

 **"Because then it allows me to do this."** He vaguely speaks, moving his one hand to my cheek and the other to my hip.

 _"Uh Jace? The Seelie's?"_ I tried to remind him.

 **"Shut up."** He says as he leans in and kisses me.

Never have I ever felt someone be so gentle but as passionate and needy as he was. I mean his lips were soft and a little rough around the edges but it doesn't compare to the way he kissed me. Unfortunately, he pulled away first only because we needed to breathe.

 _"Whoa..."_ was all I could manage to say.

 **"Yeah..."** He seemed to feel the same way.

 _"We should uh head to the Seelie court to see if Izzy and Alec need our help."_ I say as Jace sighs.

 **"Yeah we should."** He reluctantly says as we get to our feet.

 _"We'll talk later about what happened."_ I teased with a wink.

 **"Don't tease Moon if you can't handle what happens next."** He jokes with a smirk.

Right after that, both our parabatai bonds sent searing pain through our bodies as we fell to the ground with screams of pain.


	10. TW Chapter 9

Now here is where I can never trust someone like them. Where two worlds should have never collided.

 _"Which way Jace!?"_ I asked again in a panic for Izzy and Alec.

 **"That way! Come on!"** He shouts, dragging me along as we jump into a river right into an ethereal place also known as the Seelie Queen's court.

 _"Where is that Old bitch?"_ I snapped, feeling my anger boil up inside me.

 **"Don't know but she's here alright."** Jace assured me.

 ** _*Alec's pov*_**

Since we came here, me and Isabelle immediately knew what the Queen wanted: change. Since she knows everything, she caught onto us and had us captured by her warriors.

 **"ALEC!"** Izzy shouted, reaching for me.

 **"IZZY!"** I did the same for her.

But it was no use. The Seelie Queen had us bound by her vitis veritas as she approached us.

"Ah young shadowhunters, to what pleasure do I owe this visit to?" She asked us.

 **"We know that you have Seelies running around killing mundanes!"** Izzy yells, struggling to move.

"That is correct but only as a precautionary for finding our greatest enemy." She admitted to our faces.

 **"Who!?"** I asked angrily.

"Valentine Morgenstern and his two children one of which you knew very well." She brought up all too well.

 **"Maybe but that doesn't give you the right to kill innocent mundanes!"** I shouted, still struggling against the vines.

"Maybe Maybe not but what matters is that the search is almost done and I can't have you two interferring with it." Seelie Queen says honestly as both Izzy and I realized what she had meant by that.

Next thing I knew was being pierced in the abdomen, right below my lungs, while I watched Izzy get pierced right through her chest.

 **"NOOO! IZZY!"** I screamed, the emotional pain overwhelming the physical.

 ** _*Jace's pov*_**

 _"On your six Jace!"_ I hear Harmony call out as I kill the two Seelie soldiers behind me.

 **"Watch out Moon!"** I call out to her, watching as she got knocked a few feet which made her slide before her purple hair cascade to one side before she tackled the one guard in anger.

 _"WHERE AR... AAAHHH!"_ Harmony screams in agony as she drops with a thud, writhing in agony.

 **"Harmony what's wrong? Talk to me!"** I panicked, not wanting to lose no one like before.

She just kept writhing in agony until she lifted her shirt and her parabatai rune faded almost completely.

 _"Ja... Jace we need to find them no... now!"_ She sobs before getting to her feet.

"Ah Jace Herondale and the young parabatai of Isabelle Lightwood known as Harmony Moon. Tell me, is it true you have powers beyond mine even?" The Seelie Queen asked her.

 _"Where. is. she. you. ancient. bitch?"_ Harmony growls, her eyes changing from purple to a fierce orangish red as if they were lit on fire.

"My my my how hostile. Maybe my warriors should just finish them off now." She just dismissed the angry shadowhunter in front of her.

 **"Harmony?"** I questioned even to see if that was still her.

 _"Tempus downworlder mori."_ She spoke a different language at the Queen as her fists, feet, hell even her entire body lit on fire as she grabbed the Queen by the throat.

"Whoa okay shadowhunter okay! I'll release them to you now!" She says as Harmony's hold tightens while both Izzy and Alec were tossed in front of me.

 **"Harmony! Come quickly!"** I shouted, seeing Izzy's condition.

Harmony dropped the Queen as she rushed to Izzy's side and immediately tried the healing iratze.

 **"It's no use Moon, she's too far gone for it to work now."** I tell her as a low whimper escapes her lips.

 **"Izzy..."** Alec barely breathes, crying out for her.

 **"Don't cr... cry my friends, my fa... family. it was b... bo... bound to ha... happen."** Izzy barely says while hoarsely coughing up a storm.

 _"Izzy no don't do this to me. Don't leave me like this. Not when I need you the most."_ Harmony begged, tears falling onto Izzy's face.

 **"I'm s... s... sorry Har. I wish I d... did... didn't but it's time f... for you to be strong."** She says with a small smile.

 _"But Izzy..."_ She tried to rebuttle.

 **"No. It's time for you to look after the others like you guys do with her okay?"** She says while looking at us.

 **"We promise Izzy."** I say for me and Alec who was already silently crying over this.

 _"But what about Clary and Jonathan? Taking them down together?"_ Harmony says with tearful panic.

 **"It's up to you n... now Har. Oh and It wasn't the Queen, Clary and Jonathan put her up to this."** Izzy coughed hoarsely.

 **"They'll pay."** Alec sniffled, leaning into me.

 **"Damn well sure they will."** I seconded the motion.

 **"Good. I love you all so mu... much."** Izzy sniffled, feeling her last breath come on.

 _"We do too Izzy just hang in there for us okay?"_ Harmony panicked even more, feeling the same thing.

 **"Oh Har, I wanted to... have so much... more adventures..."** Izzy's last words were before their parabatai rune faded into nothing.

 _"Izzy? Isabelle?"_ Harmony called out.

 **"It's my fault I failed Harmony."** Alec cried, wiping his tears away.

 _"ISABELLE!"_ Harmony screamed, a cold rain shower followed by thunder suddenly started.

 **"Ave atque vale"** Both me and Alec whisper as Harmony's screams echoed through our ears and the Seelie realm.


	11. TW Chapter 10

"So it worked then?" Clary Fairchild, once good, asked her husband and the Queen.

"Yes my rotten apple it did." Jonathan replied wickedly with a smirk.

"Now may my people be set free?" the Queen asked of them.

"Sure as long as you tell me what happened?" Clarissa asked of the Queen.

"The Lightwood brother and sister shadowhunters entered our realm, I caught onto why they were really here and there were casualties." the Queen explained her actions.

"How many?" Jonathan asked angrily.

"2 but the sister did not survive." the Queen says honestly to the married trio.

"WHA..." Both Clary and Jonathan say before hearing a blood curdling scream.

"Oh no." The Seelie Queen sighs, hearing it as well.

"What? What's wrong?" Jonathan asked perturbed.

"I do not know exactly but I do know this: Do not mess with the counterpart of the sister." The Seelie Queen warned the trio.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle Isabelle's parabatai." Clary tells the Queen confidently.

"Better hope so." the Queen countered, disappearing before them.

 ** _*Harmony's pov*_**

 **"Hatmony listen to yourself for once!"** Jace tries to reason with me.

 _"Easy for you to say, your parabatai is still alive."_ I emotionally snapped at him as I took Izzy's whip and it wrapped itself around my wrist.

 **"I didn't mean for this to happen. I... I have failed you Harmony."** Alec tells me the obvious, infuriating me even more.

 _"Oh you didn't fail me, you failed your dead sister. I mean, who gets their sister killed in under a couple of hours or so huh?"_ I kept letting the emotions pour out while connecting her necklace around me.

 **"Harmony enough. He didn't kn..."** Jace always came to his defense.

 _"Know what? Know that she was gonna die? Of course not and I don't blame him but because of him, my parabatai and his own sister is dead."_ I snapped again, getting soaked from the rain.

 **"I... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Harmony."** Alec apologized to me from Jace's hold which made me shake my head.

 _"I know Alec and you are forgiven but Clary and Jonathan aren't. This is why I can't stay here, why I must find them and avenge Isabelle's death."_ I explain to them.

 **"But what about Izzy and her funeral?"** Alec asked me through his sniffles.

 _"It'll be too painful for me."_ I sighed, silent tears falling.

 **"But what about me? About us?"** Jace questions me as a new wave hits me.

 _"We're from two worlds Jace, it wouldn't have worked anyways. I'm sorry."_ I broke the poor boy's heart as he stared at me in pain.

"Well well well if it isn't Isabelle's twin thing." Jonathan half assed his insult.

I immediately turned around and defensively crouched in front of the boys.

"Hm speechless? That's a first right babe?" Clary taunts with a smile.

"Sure thing. Tell me, was it fun watching your so called sister die in your arms?" Jonathan taunted me, my eyes a fierce orangish red which enhanced my hearing and sight.

 _"Better be careful or I'll kill two birds with one stone."_ I threatened, seraph blades at the ready.

"Oh I'm so scared now." Clary sneered, laughing in my face.

 **"Just do it Harmony."** Jace tells me to do.

 **"Finish what we couldn't do! Do it for Isabelle!"** Alec said right after, igniting the embers to my flames.

"Like this pathetic shadowhunter can do any harm." Jonathan insulted me, waving me off like nothing.

 _"Nam Isabellam."_ I growled, my whole body igniting on fire again as I grabbed both of them by their throats and launched them against the trees here in Seelie realm.

"Damn she's strong." Clary admitted, brushing herself off.

"And I will end her." Jonathan tried to sound intimidating.

All or nothing in this war now.


	12. TW Chapter 11

**"Harmony your right!"** Alec called for her which made her dodge Clary's attack, disarm her from her seraph blade and give her a right hook before kicking her away.

 **"Watch out!"** Jace yelled just in time as Jonathan nicked her arm and she just huffed before going toe to toe with him.

"Ready mundane?" He demonically asked her.

 _"So long as I send you back to hell where you belong."_ Harmony growled, the whip sneakily crawling into her hand.

"Alright then!" He eccentrically says, launching a fireball at Harmony as it hits her right thigh which made her grimace away the pain.

 **"HARMONY!"** Jace yells, worried for her safety.

 **"Ha... Hang in there!"** Alec grunts, the healing iratze obviously working.

 _"Just stay! I've got this!"_ Harmony says, returning the favor with a flame induced roundhouse kick.

"Hmph! Is that all you got or will killing you be that easy?" Jonathan spoke, gently touching his now bleeding, burned lip.

 _"I don't think so."_ Harmony spat, limping as she circled him.

"Jonathan!" Clary shouts with worry.

"I have th... ARGGH!" Jonathan grunted as Harmony threw a flurry of punches before using her haymaker to send him flying into Clary.

 _"You two took the one thing which made the only sense in this fucked up world and now I'm gonna make you pay even if it means you'll die!"_ Harmony snarled, one of her changed from orangish red to icy blue as ice started to blend with fire.

 **"Whoa she..."** Alec stared in awe.

 **"I know."** Jace finished his sentence basically.

"Let's retreat before we die huh babe?" Clary had a moment of brightness.

Jonathan took a glance at Harmony than his wife before huffing in annoyance.

"Fine but this ain't over yet shadowhunter filth!" Jonathan yelled before they disappeared.

 **"Harmony?"** Alec says quietly as the fire and ice disappeared, Harmony returning to normal.

 _"Yo... You guys okay?"_ Harmony asked, sweat pouring from her forehead as she began to fall.

 **"Whoa! I got you Moon."** Jace exclaimed, catching her just before she reached the ground.

 _"Promise you won't let go? Ever?"_ She emotionally asked, as if it were for the both of them.

 **"Yes we do promise Harmony."** Alec answered first.

 **"I won't."** Jace answered next which made Harmony nuzzle into his neck.

 **"Come on lovebirds, let's get her to the infirmary."** Alec sighed, picking up his sister's body.

 _"Iz... Izzy..."_ Harmony whimpered, fresh tears staining her cheeks again.

 **"Come Alec let's go. Moon, don't worry it'll be okay."** Jace reassured his family as they exit the Seelie realm and return to New York.

 _"Guess it's back to head of institute role."_ She sighed, knowing it won't be the same.

 **"I haven't actually thought of that..."** Alec trailed, reaching the front doors.

 **"Yeah and to finish what you were gonna say, I wish she was here too."** Jace admitted for them all, a few tears streaming down his face for his fallen comrade.

 _"Wish it was me instead of her."_ Harmony sniffled, still in Jace's arms.

 **"Don't we all?"** Alec mustered up to say during his heavy breathing.

"Guys! Don't go in there!" Magnus shouts from behind us.

 **"Wha... But why?"** Jace asked.

"Because... let's just say you have a new head and she isn't as nice as Harmony." Magnus vaguely explained.

 **"Great. Another problem we have to deal with."** Jace huffed in anger.

"I see with all the battered clothes and bruises and cuts. By the way Alexander, why aren't you facing me like Jace and Harmony are?" Magnus inquired, looking over at his boyfriend.

 _"If you take us..."_ She tried to help him.

"I want to hear Alexander speak, not you Ms. Moon." Magnus snapped.

Instead, Alec quickly turned to face his boyfriend with tears streaming down his face as Magnus saw the body of Isabelle dead in his arms.

"Oh my. Come. Come!" Magnus urged, portalling them to his place.


	13. TW Chapter 12

"How? How did this come to happen?" Magnus asked, gazing upon Isabelle's body laying motionless on his couch.

 **"Don't ask."** Alec says, feeling very guilty.

 **"It's a very touchy subject."** Jace answers, glancing at the sorrowful Harmony on the window seat gazing out the window while lightly stroking Isabelle's whip around her wrist.

"Oh right." Magnus says with an eyeroll.

 _"For you Izzy, anything."_ Harmony whispers, hanging her head low.

"This must be a rather hard thing to deal with for her huh? Her parabatai dying and yours not?" Magnus says with a wave of the hand while taking a sip of his alcohol.

 **"What do you mean by that? Alec tried to save her!"** Jace snapped, feeling his anger boil.

"I know and I believe you but think of how she feels. I mean, how would you feel if you lost Alec or Jace because that's exactly how I would act if I lost Alexander." Magnus explained while admitting something.

 **"He's right you know Jace."** Alec sighed in frustration from all the pain.

 **"I... I just need air right now."** Jace suddenly says before storming onto the terrace of Magnus's home.

 ** _*moments later, Harmony's pov*_** _"Jace? Alec and Magnus are looking for you. We're wondering if y..."_ I stopped as he turned, revealing he's been crying for hours now.

 _"Oh Jace."_ I cooed, hugging him just as he quickly returned it, sobbing into my shoulder as quiet as he can be.

 **"Wh... why does it have to be her? Why do you hurt when it should be me!"** He cried, tightening the hug.

I just gasped before pulling away slightly so I could take his tear stained face in my hands.

 _"These hands belong to a broken soul as well Herondale. Don't go quitting on us now and I know Magnus tried to make you feel guilty about having a living parabatai but you shouldn't because it wasn't any of your guys fault, Clary and Jonathan did this."_ I explained, wiping his tears away as he sniffled, arms still wrapped around my waist.

 **"Harmony? Are we still from two different worlds?"** He whispers, avoiding eye contact.

 _"Yes that will never change but Jace, we sti... mmmphf!"_ I grunted, feeling his soft rough edged lips upon mine as it happened again.

He pulled me closer to him as I tugged gently on his hair which made him nibble on my bottom lip causing me to whisper out a moan as his tongue slipped into my mouth to meet mine. It was different, as if he needed me just as I needed him.

 _"Mmm Jace? The others?"_ I panted from lack of oxygen.

 **"I'm sure they've forgotten what they wanted us for."** He said, kissing my neck slowly and gently.

 _"I'm ser... wait who did Magnus say was my replacement?"_ I asked a little annoyed.

 **"Not a name but rather that she was more vicious like Clary and Jo... Oh fuck!"** Jace realized, dragging both me and himself to our feet.

 _"We have to tell Alec now!"_ I urged Jace a little too late.

"I'm afraid that's a little too late now." Simon says with Raphael by his side, a stake close to his heart.

 **"Simon? What happene..."**

"Not another word or pretty boy gets it!" Raphael growls, tossing Alec in front of him with Magnus chained up as well.

 _"So you work for her too? And her son of a bitch husband?"_ I growled, feeling my anger bubbling up.

"Nope." Raphael simply says.

 **"Then why are you doing this then!?"** Jace shouted, holding my hand.

"Because, after all, I am the one who gives the orders, the one who killed his sister and your parabatai!" Raphael laughed maniacally as all the color drained from all our faces, Magnus included.


	14. TW Chapter 13

**"You monster!"** Alec shouted which earned him a kick in the face making Jace grunt in pain as well.

"You are no better than the man who gave life to those creatures." Magnus sneered at his 'son' disappointingly.

"Why thank you!" Raphael smirked in response.

 **"Let Simon go. Let them all go!"** Jace rose his voice on the last part.

"Now where would the fun be in that huh Jace?" Raphael questioned evilly.

 _"I will kill you all! Saving you last!"_ Harmony snarled, taking a step forward which made Raphael jab the stake into Simon's skin a bit while kicking Magnus and Alec in the face.

"Uh uh Ms. Moon I wouldn't do that if I were you." Raphael warned her as a tear escaped each of the captive's eyes.

 **"Wha... What do you want then Raphael?"** Jace asked, glancing at his friends.

"Simple as this: I want Ms. Moon." Raphael admitted with a crazy look in his eyes.

 **"And what if we don't give you her?"** Alec coughed at him.

"You really want to find out?" Raphael asked incredously.

"Try us you traitor." Magnus challeged him.

"Fine by me but I'd rather show you all." Raphael says vaguely, confusing them all.

 _"What?"_ Harmony says, looking at him.

Instantly, Raphael stuck the stake through Simon's heart turning him to instant ashes as he went for Magnus and Alec next.

 **"NO!"** Jace yelled, flipping over Alec and kicking Raphael in the chest in the process.

 _"Ave atque vale."_ Harmony whispered tearfully, running her hand through the pile of ashes known as Simon.

"Insolent shadowhunter! Hand over her and no one has to end up like Simon there!" Raphael hissed at Jace who scoffed at his statement.

 **"Harmony! Jace needs you now!"** Alec calls out to her as she felt anger flow through her veins.

 **"Relax I got this!"** Jace boldly says as Raphael punched him a couple of times before launching him into the wall as he stood behind Harmony.

"Now would be a good time to move Ms. Moon!" Magnus exclaimed, trying to escape the chains.

 **"Jace!"** Alec cried out, trying to wake him from his trance.

 **"Harmony watch out!"** Jace shouted, shakily getting to his feet.

"It is too late now Harmony M... AARGGH!" Raphael hissed away his hand in pain as it was engulfed in flames.

 _"Tell me something vampire, how long can your kind withstand the heat before you wither to nothing but ashes."_ Harmony questions angrily with a glare.

"Whoa! Now there's something I didn't expect." Magnus spoke with a surprised tone.

 **"Tell us something we didn't know."** both Jace and Alec say at the same time.

"Haha now what shadowhunter?" Raphael laughed, a bite mark left on Harmony's wrist.

 _"Well how about this?"_ Harmony took out Raphael's legs which left Jace as he pierced him through the heart with his blade.

 **"That's what."** Jace simply says, pulling his sword from the body.

 _"Now let's free you two and go take back the institute."_ Harmony declared, drawing the iratze on their chains as it broke.

 **"Why? Who is your replacement?"** Alec asked, helping Magnus up.

"Clary is, along with Jonathan." Magnus sighed.

 **"How'd you know about this?"** Alec asked, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Because she... she... oh dear this can't be good." Magnus sputtered, everyone spotting a wound the size of a small hole in Magnus' side.

 **"NO! Magnus!"** Alec shouts, falling to the floor with him in his arms.


	15. TW Chapter 14

**"Magnus no don't you leave me like this!"**

Alec whined, caressing his dying boyfriend's face.

 _"He'll be fine."_ Harmony says with a small smile, holding her stelie.

 **"Wha... but how? The wound is too severe and we don't have any supplies to heal it with!"** Alec panicked.

 _"Did you forget what I can do Lightwood? After all, Izzy did make me promise to look after you guys."_ Harmony laughs lightly before drawing a healing iratze on both her hands.

 **"But he isn't a shadowhunter!"** Jace stressed the point out to me.

 _"I know but as long as I have it drawn on me, he won't be harmed. Now do you want me to heal him or not?"_ Harmony asked impatiently.

 **"Please! Please do it now!"** Alec begged, seeing his other half fade slowly.

 _"Alright Magnus this may hurt slightly."_ Harmony warns, a bluish glow emenates from her hands as it hovers over his wound causing him to shut his eyes.

 **"What's happening?"** Jace questions curiously.

 **"Yeah is he going to be okay?"** Alec asked the obvious.

 _"Yes he will be, he's just enjoying the treatment way too much."_ Harmony said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Harmony my dear, you... you saved me... ooompf!" Magnus thanked before being pulled into a tight hug with Alec.

 **"I... I thought I lost you there for a minute Magnus."** Alec whispers into his ear.

"Yo... You didn't Alexander." Magnus says back with a small smile, returning the hug.

 **"I could've! I could've thanks to my lack of protection towards you but they saved us!"** Alec sniffled in Magnus' shoulder.

"Al... Alexander?" Magnus says, pulling away to gaze at his face.

 **"Yea... Yeah?"** Alec sniffled, wiping his tears away.

"You will never lose me so long as you and I are together because we are unstoppable like that. We protect one another so stop beating yourself up okay Alexander?" Magnus proclaimed, wiping away stray tears.

 **"Oh just kiss already."** Jace remarked, holding an exhausted Harmony against him.

 _"Yeah I can just feel the tension so come on!"_ Harmony teased with a wink.

 **"Hey! that's not for you tw... mmmphf!"** Alec was shut up by Magnus' soft, safe lips.

 **"Knew it!"** Jace joked as Harmony hit his arm.

 **"Ow! what was that for?"** Jace asked her.

 _"Let them be. They've been through enough already."_ Harmony stated, dragging Jace outside their apartment.

 **"Uh Moon I know I said I liked you and all but killing me isn't going to solve the Clary and Jonathan problem."** Jace awkwardly spoke.

 _"I know which is why we are going after them."_ She declared boldly.

 **"What, like alone?"** Jace questions.

 _"Yes alone, just the two of us."_ Harmony assured him of the fact.

 **"Great. Going on a crazy mission of life and death with a crazy woman."** Jace sighed tirelessly.

 _"It's all or nothing and besides you love me crazy or not."_ Harmony states the truth while gearing up.

 **"Maybe so but I guess we have no choice then."** Jace asked, finishing up.

 _"Unfortunately not."_ Harmony answered with a glare as she began to walk.

 **"Then let's end this once and for all."** Jace declared, walking side by side.

 _"Gladly Herondale."_ Harmony simply spoke, exiting the home of Magnus with Jace.


	16. TW Chapter 15

_"Sure you don't wanna turn back now Herondale? It's going to get gruesome from here on in?"_ I questioned him, giving him one last out.

 **"Nope. My fight's with them and I sure as hell ain't going to leave your side now."** Jace says, looking at the institute as I blush slightly.

Damn him and his cunning tricks I swear! This boy makes me a different person I mean it.

 _"Okay then here goes nothing."_ I sighed, about to open the doors when an arrow just narrowly missed my head and lands real close to my hand.

 **"What the..."** Jace starts to say.

"Shadowhunter filth. Betrayer of your own kind, You both must come with us at once or die at our hands." A fellow shadowhunter announced.

 _"Now you just wait a minute..."_ I began to say before another arrow just narrowly misses me.

 **"Tell me Moon, is this how you like being saved?"** Jace joked while driving his blade through the hunter behind him.

 _"Very funny but let's try to focus on the task at hand."_ I rolled my eyes while pushing him to the side.

"Smart girl. Maybe you should listen to her brother." Clary says, clapping her hands slowly unimpressed.

 **"She may be smart but at least she has the decency to keep her legs closed."** Jace spat, infuriating Clary over the limit.

"You die today Herondale! Along with your plaything!" Clary declared, charging towards us with her blade drawn.

 **"Ugh! Go Moon and find Jonathan! I have this!"** Jace exclaimed, locking blades with Clary.

 _"Okay but don't do noth... *gasp*"_ I gasped, feeling a blade go through my back and touch my stomach.

"Looking for me?" Jonathan asked evilly as he pulled the blade from me.

 **"NOOO!"** Jace screamed, losing focus from his battle.

"Aw looks like you really did care for her after all brother." Clary sneers.

"Oops?" Jonathan just shrugged as he kicked the ragged breathing Harmony to the ground.

 **"You'll pay! You'll both die! Die for what you both damn well did!"** Jace snapped, eyes a golden color as he picked up his two seraph blades.

"Try as you may lowly shadowhunter." Jonathan says as he mimicks Jace's movement's.

"Should've kept those eyes in the back of your head." Clary taunted, raised her blade.

 _"J... Ja... Jace!"_ I coughed hoarsely, holding my abdomen/stomach area.

Then a flurry of arrows puncture Clary all in the back and one lone one in the head as she fell, revealing Alec with Magnus.

 **"Alec! Magnus! Boy am I glad to see you both."** I hear Jace greet them.

"Whoa Ms. Moon! What happened to her?" Magnus asked, holding her.

 **"He happened."** Jace replied, glaring at Jonathan.

"You... You killed her. Killed my one and only true love, how could you?" Jonathan slowly says, setting her down as he transforms into his demonic form.

 **"Magnus?"** Alec questions his boyfriend.

"Go. Jace needs you." Magnus gave the command as he felt a kiss upon his cheek before Alec joined Jace.

 _"Ouch! Ma... Magnus!"_ I grunted as he suddenly forcefully pushed me onto the ground.

"Sorry love didn't mean to hurt you but this might and a whole lot at it." Magnus explained with a pained small smile.

 _"Don't worry Magnus I can handle i... AAAHHH!"_ I screamed in agony as his hands became an icy blue glow, beginning the process.


	17. TW Chapter 16

**"Moon huh?"** Jace lost focus as he turned to meet a strong right hook from Jonathan which sent him flying into the reinforced doors of the institute.

"You shadowhunters will pay for what you did to my one true love!" Jonathan roared demonically, fire as his shadow.

 **"Oh shut up you damned monster!"** Alec snapped, shooting an arrow right through Jonathan's mouth and abdomen area.

 ** _AAAAHHHH!-_** Harmony's screams were heard in the distance as all three men looked around.

 **"Magnus. He's helping her."** Alec tells his parabatai.

 **"Hope so."** Jace simply said, going back to back with Alec.

"You think you can beat me?! Jonathan Morgenstern, the demon from Edom? I think not! You see, unlike you shadowhunter filth, I pride myself in the kill not becoming the actual damn prey itself!" Jonathan snarled, punching Jace right in the thigh as his hand went straight through to the bone and broke it.

 **"AAHH! Jace!"** Alec yelled, unleashing a flurry of arrows upon Jonathan which did hit his back but was burned away.

"Where is your trump card now huh hunters?" Jonathan questioned, twisting the bone around which made Jace scream out in agony as well as Alec.

"Right here." Magnus quickly says, blasting Jonathan away with a huge amount of magic energy.

"Ugh! A warlock? Some half breed mutt of the downworld is your trump card? I don't buy it." Jonathan spat, blood coming along with.

 **"Maybe he is. What's so wrong with that?"** Alec asked angrily, shakily getting to his feet to stand by Magnus.

"Half breeds aren't nearly as powerful as we are." Jonathan praised himself.

 **"Maybe not but we... we sure as hell aren't gonna let you win."** Jace panted, limping to stand on one leg by Magnus' side as well.

"Fools! I'll just kill you all and have fun doing it!" Jonathan bellowed, charging towards them.

 _"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY FRIENDS!"_ Harmony roared, Isabelle's whip wrapped tightly around Jonathan's neck as electricity pulsates all around it.

"Ho... How!? I felt her soul leave her body!" Jonathan gasped, struggling to break the whip's grasp.

 **"Looks like you were wrong after all."** Jace smirked with golden eyes now.

"Guess its bye bye for you." Magnus oh so eloquently put.

 **"Last words Morgenstern?"** Alec asked the demon before him.

"Good bye." Jonathan says right as he began chanting an ancient demonic spell.

"Oh no." Magnus sighed.

 **"Stop that!"** Alec exclaimed with a punch to his jaw but he just resumed.

 **"Looks like we celebrated too early."** Jace grunted, limping on one leg.

 _"By the roaring winds, fiery embers, yellow of the sun and icy tundras, Give me the power to stop thy foe!"_ Harmony chanted as all three boys gasped.

 **"Harmo..."** Alec began.

"Wha..." Magnus spoke confused.

 **"NOOO!"** Jace yelled out in pain for her.

 _"RADIANT HOLY NOVA LOTUS!"_ Harmony screamed, a white radiant light exploding before their eyes as it sent them flying back.

 ** _I... I'm so sorry...-_** Was the last thing they heard in their minds of Harmony's voice before total darkness occured.


	18. TW Chapter 17

An eerie silence settled over them all. The debris and dust had finally cleared revealing the institute to be in bad shape and some streets as well. Jace Herondale, injured badly from the battle, lands in front of the institute's doors out cold. Alec Lightwood, injured minorly, lands in front of a car after colliding with two others as Magnus collided with him, going through the same collision as Alec. The huge gaping hole where lies Harmony and Jonathan is where the pain begins.

 **"Ugh! That was wicke... whoa."** Alec groans, seeing the damage before him.

 **"That was really powe... AAUGGH!"** Alec groaned in pain as he realized Magnus was against him.

 **"Mag... Magnus? Magnus! Wake up! We need to see if the others are okay! Magnus? Magnus!"** Alec states, shaking his bruised and battered boyfriend.

"Oh who turned on the lights in here Alexander?" Magnus groaned, opening his eyes slowly as pain racked his body.

 **"You sure you're okay Magnus?"** Alec asked, rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Let's go see the others." Magnus assured him as they both got to their feet.

 **"I wonder whe... JACE!"** Alec shouts, rushing to his side.

"Well that's not good." Magnus said the obvious.

 **"Here."** Alec spoke, drawing a healing iratze on Jace's body quickly.

"Hopefully that works." Magnus whispers, holding his side.

 **"Jace? Jace?"** Alec says, shaking his parabatai slightly.

Slowly but enough, Jace opened his eyes and immediately groaned in pain.

 **"Well that was unexpected."** Jace groaned in pain, sitting up.

"Since we found you, any idea as to where Ms. Moon may b..." Magnus was cut off by Jace's abrupt outburst.

 **"HARMONY! Where is she? Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay Alec please!"** Jace pleaded just as he spotted a huge hole in the ground 50 meters from where they were.

"Uh oh." Magnus spoke, hanging his head low.

 **"Jace..."** Alec began to say as Jace began to stumble his way to the hole.

 **"No! I need to know if she's okay! Let me go!"** Jace exclaimed in anguish, finally reaching the edge as emotions ran high.

 **"HARMONY!"** Jace shouted, sliding down to her body as he picked her up.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Magnus grimly spoke, a few tears shed as well.

 **"Oh no... Jace..."** Alec felt the emotional pain for his parabatai.

 **"No no no no! Harmony don't you dare leave me like this! I can't do this alone, not without you!"** Jace rose his voice on the last part as he trailed his thumb over the dried blood on her cheeks.

"Can't you heal her like you did to Jace?" Magnus asked Alec.

 **"I'm afraid not. She's too far gone to even use a healing iratze now. It won't work."** Alec explained sorrowfully, staring at Jace and Harmony.

"You can give up Alexander but I'm not! She's our friend, how could you say that about her?!" Magnus shouted with his boyfriend.

 **"I'm not! Do you see her! She's dead just like Izzy! How am I suppose to do something about that?!"** Alec argued back with Magnus.

 **"Enough! Why don't you two do something useful and have hope for once!"** Jace snapped, returning his attention to Harmony once more.

Alec and Magnus just hung their heads low as their hands slowly found each other.

 **"Harmony... please..."** Jace begged, huggging Harmony as tears fell upon her body from Jace.

 **"Jace? She's..."** Alec stopped as the impossible happened.

 _"Ja... Jace? Is that you?"_ Harmony's hoarse voice asked as Jace pulled away to see her eyes open, not close.

 **"Is this a dream?"** Jace asked out of fear.

 _"Unless you suddenly have orange hair and told me you hated me then no it isn't last time I checked."_ She playfully tapped his nose.

 **"Moon you're back!"** Jace exclaimed with relief, hugging her tightly.

"Well would you look at that?" Magnus sniffles, touched by the reunion.

 **"Glad to have you back Harmony."** Alec sighed with relief.

 _"Thanks Alec and its Har."_ Harmony smiled at her newfound brother.

 **No problem** ** _Har."_** Alec corrected his mistake.

 _"Is it over? Did we win?"_ She asked unsure of what happened.

 **"Yes it is no thanks to you."** Jace joked, placing a small kiss on her temple.

"Then we must celebrate!" Magnus proclaimed with a smile.

 **"Oh no."** Alec said with an eyeroll.

"You love me so get over it." Magnus smirked before kissing Alec's cheek.

 **"Yeah yeah."** Alec waved his hand as a blush settled in.

 **"So where are we throwing this party?"** Jace asked, forehead still touching Harmony's.

"My place of course!" Magnus cheered as Harmony laughed.

 _"Then its settled but be sure to invite everyone."_ Harmony declared, holding Jace's hand.

 **"I don't think he minds Har."** Alec says right before Magnus dragged him away.


	19. TW Chapter 18

The celebration was amazing. Those invited had fun. We laughed, played around even played some games. Nothing beats having the feeling that you were the one who saved the world which I gladly shared with Alec, Jace and Magnus plus Izzy in spirit.

"Having fun Ms. Moon?" Magnus asked me, holding a scotch to me.

 _"Actually yes I am. Thank you Magnus for everything you did."_ I said with a small smile.

"Wow, was that a compliment coming from you?" Magnus playfully asked me with a smirk.

 _"Don't push it Bane. I_ _'ll take it back."_ I joked, giggling a bit.

"It's fine just stay safe for his sake okay?" Magnus spoke, looking over at Jace before going to greet his guests.

 _"No problem Magnus."_ I promised before seeing Alec wave me over.

 **"Hey Har, everything okay?"** Alec asked me with a worried look.

 _"Of course. Just overexhausted and a bit in pain. How about you?"_ I tell him as I place my bandaged hand on his shoulder.

 **"Uh yeah I just wanted to see if you were okay."** Alec awkwardly brushed it off quickly.

 _"You know I forgive you right? For everything you say you did but didn't do. Alec Lightwood, as my brother for life, you will never get rid of me that easily."_ I whispered into his ear as we hugged.

I heard him sniffle a bit as he hugged me tighter before he released me.

 _"And besides, I think someone is looking for you."_ I say, looking over at a cheerful Magnus.

 **"On it already. Thanks Har."** He says with a smirk before going to Magnus.

 _"Ah young love."_ I sighed, feeling arms wrap around my waist.

 **"And it's all because of you."** Jace's smooth voice says with a sweet kiss to my cheek.

 _"And all of you as well."_ I countered, leaning back into him.

 **"Maybe so but** **if it wasn't for your bravery, we all wouldn't be here."** Jace says, making me face him.

 _"If you say so Herondale. You know, we haven't tried the pool outside."_ I teased, running a hand through his unruly hair he called tame.

 **"Is that so Moon? Well I think the pool can wait."** Jace replied, looking from my eyes to my lips quickly in glances.

 _"Oh? Why is that?"_ I smiled, snaking my arms around his neck as I winked.

 **"I told you be..."**

 ** _Intruder Alert: Lucian, parabatai of Valentine Morgenstern and Alpha of the New pack/Cop, approaches._**

 _"Well this has to wait Herondale. Seems we have company."_ I say with a frustrated sigh.

 **"And it would appear he isn't alone at all."** Jace added, following me out the house.


	20. TW Chapter 19

**_*Meanwhile*_** Washing up on shore, a dying Jonathan lies down to make one final wish.

"Aveng... Avenge me." He gasped his last before multiple holes in the ground opened up, allowing demons to flow through.

 ** _*Back with the others*_** "You killed my daughter! My only daughter I've actually liked more than anyone!" Luke snarled, anger rising up.

 **"Whoa calm down here Luke and hear ou..."** Alec tried to defend but failed.

"Shut it! You're no better than the others! Because of her, Clary is dead and now I've come for revenge!" Luke admits as his wolves came to his side.

 **"Over my dead body."** Jace snapped, golden eyes aglow with several runes slowing starting to as well.

"So why don't we try and be reasonable about this?" Magnus asked both sides as he gained several snarls from one and glares on the other.

 _"I don't wanna fight you plus I'm in no shape to fight you."_ I explain to him as he glared right at me.

"Don't matter. rules still apply to me even in human form hunter." Luke spat, rolling up his sleeves.

 **"Okay that's enough! We've had enough for a d..."** Alec snapped but stopped once all shadowhunters alarm went off for a demon attack.

"What now?" Luke growled, still glaring at me.

 _"No time to explain but we will finish this later. However, Magnus you need to come with us now!"_ I declared before running past the horde of wolves.

"No problem Ms. Moon." Magnus happily obliged.

 **"And be ready to lose a fight."** Alec taunted them.

 **"You messed with the wrong people."** Jace snapped, following example.

 ** _Moments later_** _"What seems to be the problem?"_ I asked, catching my breath.

"Demons have been spotted all over the city! It's like multiple portals have opened and unleashed open season on us!" one debriefed us.

 **"Any clue as to how we can beat them? I mean, they're nothing like any demon I've seen before."** Alec questions as another pulls up a page.

"A protector. Rumored to have gone extinct by these very same demons can kill them. With great power coursing through their blood, one only hoped to have seen one." Magnus read.

 **"But does it say anything on where to find one at? I mean, we have at least 12-17 portals to close otherwise it is an all you can eat buffet for demons."** Jace said, slamming his fist down on the table.

"The Whispering Forests of Evermore. It is rumored that they can/do have the same abilities we do." Magnus read again.

 _"Meaning what exactly?"_ I asked them.

 **"That they can runed and deruned but nothing would hurt them in the process."** Alec finished saying for Magnus.

 **"Harmony?"** Jace spoke up.

 _"Yeah Herondale?"_ I replied with a raise of the brow.

 **"You were found in the Whispering Forests of Evermore by me remember?"** Jace brought up memory lane.

 _"Yeah? What does that even pro... Wait a minute! You don't think..."_ I panicked, waving my hands around wildly.

"We don't think..." Magnus began to say.

 **"We know its you Har."** Alec declared, making me panic even more.

 _"Tell me this isn't true! Tell me this is all just a bad dream and I'll wake up soon!"_ I quickly said frightened.

 **"I... I'm sorry to say this but it is."** Jace even agreed with them. How could he do that?


	21. TW Chapter 20

**_The tenth demon portal_**

 **"Come on you guys!"** Jace cheers us.

 **"We need Har and she isn't here!"** Alec grunted, launching a few arrows at the demons.

"She is... isn't here! She was injured severely during the 7th battle!" Magnus yelled, barely dodging the fireball.

 **"Watch out!"** Jace shouts, tackling both Alec and Magnus just in time.

"Thanks." Magnus says out of breath.

 **"Could've done a much better tactic there Jace."** Alec scolded his friend.

 **"Sorry but I couldn't let any of you die."** Jace admits as small lion claw marks, almost like runes, appeared on his neck glowing brightly.

"Jace! Your neck! It's..." Magnus trailed off in awe.

 **"It's what Magnus?"** Jace asked, kicking the demon in the jaw.

 **"It's glowing bright man! Since when the hell did you get mauled by a lion?"** Alec shouted, tucking and rolling before launching more arrows.

 **"I don't! You know me better than anyone Alec! And how in the hell am I killing these bastards?!"** Jace screamed, killing the last one by his blade.

 **"Magnus now!"** Alec exclaims as Magnus began closing the portal, tenth time in a row.

"Fi... Fin... Finished." Magnus gasped, falling to his knees.

 **"That's okay, 10 down 7 more to go."** Optimistic Alec stated while helping his boyfriend.

 **"Good. Let's stop this before it ends up global."** Jace spoke up, stolic look on his face.

"Okay but only 7 more?" Magnus sarcastically spoke, shakily getting to his feet.

 ** _With Harmony, infirmary room_**

 _"And you're telling me that's the only damn reason you're keeping me here when my friends are risking their lives to seal the rifts?! I think not!"_ Harmony snapped, slowly getting to her feet.

"But you can't move or you'll reopen you..."

 _"I don't care! I'm saving my friends and no one is going to stop me."_ Harmony declared as she began gearing up.

"For your sake, let's just hope."

 ** _Meanwhile at the 12th rift with Magnus, Alec and Jace_**

"Tha... That's it! I'm all out of magic energy guys!" Magnus annouced super depleted of energy and exhausted.

 **"That's okay, the rift was sealed before you did so its fine."** Alec assured his lover.

"Tha... thanks." Magnus gasped before closing his eyes to take a little nap.

 **"Alec! Up the street! Come on!"** Jace warned his friend, breaking into a sprint.

 **"But what about Magnus?!"** Alec shouted to his friend.

 **"Carry him with us! Now come on!"** Jace yelled in response, finally reaching the 13th rift with Alec lacking behind.

 **"Great. How do we close the rift now?"** Jace whispers frustratingly.

 **"Our warlock is out of commission."** Alec panted, eyeing the screeching demons.

 **"Well, all or nothing."** Jace states, his lion claws aglow.

 **"Couldn't have said it any better."** Alec agreed, loading an arrow or two to his bow.

the screeching demons were overwhelming. Back to back, Jace and Alec stood never backing down.

 _"EMBER OVERHEAT!"_ Harmony shouts, fire shooting from her palms as she scorched those demons to ashes.

 **"Harmony! Not that we are grateful to see you but how are we going to..."** Alec quickly spoke as she rose a hand.

With two flicks of her bandaged wrists, the rift was immediately sealed as they took a brief respite.

 **"You sure you're okay to do this Moon?"** Jace asked, lacing their hands together.

 _"Yes I am Herondale believe me when I say I just couldn't let all of you have the fun."_ Harmony joked with a smile that touched her purple eyes too.

 **"Okay well how about we finish the job instead of having sexual tension."** Alec spoke, carrying Magnus on his back while a huge blush settled on Jace's face.

 _"That was uncalled for and besides, I wouldn't talk there Lightwood."_ Harmony fired back with an evil smirk.

 ** _The 17th rift_**

"Your left Alexander! Le..." Magnus gasped as the demon's hand went through his back and out the side which made Magnus fall with a loud thud.

 **"NOOO!"** Alec screams with tears streaming down his face.

 **"Alec!"** Jace exclaimed, back flipping over the demon while driving his seraph blade through the skull of the demon.

 _"LOOK OUT!"_ Harmony yells just in time to jump in front to protect with a icy fire forcefield.

 **"Har! What are yo... you doing?!"** Alec sputtered, holding his dying boyfriend in his arms.

 _"What I should've done in the first place..."_ She grimly spoke, an arm starting to shake.

 **"No don't do this! We can still fight Harmony! Please don't..."** Jace pleaded, standing next to her with tears in his eyes.

 _"I... I'm so sorry Jace but it has to be this way. Please... Please don't cry."_ Harmony spoke, silent tears falling as she struggles to keep her ground.

Meanwhile, the screeching wails of the demons can be heard from outside the forcefield.

 **"Har..."** Alec sighed, even more tears falling.

 _"N... no. Now it's your turn to be strong Lightwood. Please take care of Jace and Max will you? I know they'll need you just as much as you need them now."_ Harmony coughed, blood trickling from her nose and ears.

 **"No! I refuse to let you leave me! I can't do this alone and you know that!"** Jace shouts at her, going to hug her but knocks her down.

 **"Oh no!"** Alec cried, holding Magnus tightly to his chest.

 _"Ja... Jace! The de... de... demons!"_ She coughed, trying to warn him.

 **"I know Moon. I love you."** Jace spoke vaguely as his blue eyes turned golden in a flash.

 ** _"Wha... JACE!"_** Both Alec and Harmony shout at the same time.

 **"HOLY CRIMSON NOVA!"** Jace screamed, a bright reddish light bursted from him, exploding as demons came close enough.

 _"NOOOOO!"_ Harmony screamed, watching him fall to the ground.

 **"AAUUGGHHH! JACE!"** Alec yelled in agonizing anguish.

 **"N... No... now go ba... back to he... hell."** Jace breathed before closing his eyes forever, the rift now sealing shut.

The battle was over but the war has just started to begin... Or has it already?


End file.
